the new girl in town
by tacoidiot
Summary: read to find out dont own ohshc if you dont like dont read and dont hate!
1. character info

Name: Alice Ai Fukomura age: 16

Looks: (see pic) short black hair, electric blue eyes, neko, tomboy clothes, slight tan, and thin with models curves. Likes to wrap chest to be more like Haruhi.

Personality: Sarcastic, strong, loves the gym, great in a fight, gang related, very smart, and protective.

Background: Grew up in a poor neighborhood, abusive father and a mother who was never around, taught herself how to take care of things, one day at age 14, a man who had been stalking her for years, broke into her house and hid in her room until she came home. When she did, the man fought her until she was slumped in a corner, only semi-conscience. Hearing the commotion, her father came into the room and the man slaughtered him right in front of her. Outraged, she gathered all her strength and killed the man, calling police and holding her father until he took his last breath. When the police arrived, they took her to the hospital for a few weeks until bringing her to live with her cousin in japan, the Fujioka's. Now living with her uncle and her cousin, she doesn't speak to anyone except them and on rare occasions the teachers of her new high school. Years later, she has proven remarkably smart for her age and applied for a scholarship to her cousin's school, Ouran Academy. She was recently accepted in on a sports scholarship and her first day is tomorrow. This is her story, this is her life…


	2. Chapter 1

"Guys it's here!" I yell running into the apartment. "What are you doing?" I smiled happily, shoving the envelope in my uncle's face. "I got accepted! I'm going to Ouran!" I yelled excited. "What's all the commotion?" Haruhi asked sleepily, walking out of the bedroom. "I'm going to Ouran with you starting tomorrow, cool huh?" I smile handing her the envelope. "That's great Akito!" she beamed happily. "Yup it'll be like old times!" I grin 'I can't wait! Ill finally have a friend again." (Time skip)

_I screamed as the man stabbed my father over and over again. The blood painting the walls a sickening red as the blade slid smoothly through his skin. "Wake up!" I looked around blurred by the beating I had just received. "Akito wake up we're going to be late!"_

My eyes snapped open, blinking rapidly until I could see clearly. When I could see, I saw an angry Haruhi. "Finally your up, we're going to be late!" I quickly glanced at the clock and jumped out of bed. I then stripped down and threw on my clothes for the day. A pair of black skinny jeans with a bright green tank top and my black leather jacket, with my father's pocket watch and my black combat boots. I then turn to face Haruhi, her already in her school uniform with her bag slung over her shoulders. "Ready?" she nodded and handed my black beanie meaning 'cover up' I sighed and flattened my cat eats down. "How do I look?" I ask smirking. She looks me over and smiles "like a million bucks. Common lets go." I nod and reach for my keys, tossing a helmet at Haruhi while putting on my own. "Let's ride" I smirk, putting on my sunglasses, looking like a total badarse (I won't be cussing, but I will slang). She rolls her eyes and hands me my bag. Slinging it over my shoulders, we walk out of the apartment after saying goodbye to uncle. The ride to my new school was easy enough, and though she didn't say it, I think Haruhi loved not having to walk all the way anymore. When we arrived, I was astonished at all the limos that were there dropping off the students. Pulling into the stupid parking lot was almost impossible due to them all. Once parked, I turned and froze. "Um, why is everyone staring at me?" I whisper loud enough so Haruhi could hear. "Maybe cause your new?" she said slightly unsure. Suddenly there was a loud yelling, slowly getting louder. Before I could react, I was tackled to the ground by a blonde guy with purple hair. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY HARUHI?" I slowly blinked, deciding whether or not to punch this guy or not. "Don't do it, he's the son of the chairman." I looked up to see Haruhi standing there, looking down at me. 'Thank you for reading my mind creep.' "Would you get off of me sir?" I ask politely. "ANSWER ME!" I sighed and promptly took his hand in mine and bent it back, forcing him off of me. Smirking, turning to Haruhi and grabbing her hand. "Come on, let's get going." I say, turning and walking off. That is until someone grabbed my arm, pulling me backwards. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING? YOU DON'T TOUCH MY HARUHI YOU CREEP!" I shake my head and pull my arm from his grasp. With that I continue walking off, ignoring the boy's yells and the others stares as Haruhi and I walk into the school and to our class room together. "Sensei, this is the new student, Akito Fukomura." Haruhi spoke, introducing me to the teacher. "Oh thank you Mr. Fujioka, greetings Mr. Fukomura. It's a pleasure to have you in class. Please stay here to be introduced to the class at the bell." The teacher said with a smile. "Um sorry sensei, Akito has a problem with talking." Haruhi said. I looked at her thankfully, ignoring the fact that he called me a guy. "Oh, well in that case you may take a seat next to Hikaru Hitachin. That one right there." The teacher said pointing to one of the twins in the middle of the room. I nod my head and walk over to the boy, sitting in the seat. I watch as Haruhi sits on the opposite side of him, smiling at me as she does. "Morning Haruhi" the boy smiles. "Good morning koru, where's Hikaru?" I look at her confused. "Oh sorry, Akito this is Koru, Koru this is Akito." I look at the boy and study his face. Looking between him and the other twin sitting down opposite to Haruhi. "Oh there you are Hikaru, good morning." She smiles facing the other. "Good morning Haruhi, who's the new guy?" I roll my eyes, once again being mistaken as a guy. "Hikaru this is Akito, Akito this is Hikaru." Haruhi smiles. "Nice to meet you sir, the two of you friends or something?" Koru asks smiles kindly at me. I nod my head cautiously, looking forward as the bell rings signaling the beginning of class. "He doesn't talk much" I hear Haruhi whisper to the twins as the teacher introduces me to the class. "Everybody this is our new student Akito Fukomura, please welcome him with open arms." I look around and everyone was staring at me. The weird thing was that the girls all had hearts in their eyes and the boys had jealousy. "Um…hi" I said barley above a whisper. At the sound of my voice, all the girls screamed in sync. I looked at Haruhi for any sign of reasoning only to see her looking around in confusion as well. 'Well she's no help, what's the problem with the students at the school?'


	3. Chapter 2

After class ended, I had to run off in order to survive the mob of girls that instantly surrounded me the second the bell sounded. Unfortunately, the moment I lost them was the moment I realized I was completely lost. 'Let's see where did Haruhi say she went for that club of hers? Music room? No it was abandoned…right abandoned music room 3!' I then wondered around until I was able to find a map on the wall. Making my way to the abandoned room, I soon found myself in quite the predicament. As the door to music room 3 opened, all eyes in the room shot to stare at me, and in an instant there was the blonde idiot in my face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shook my head and walked around him in search for my cousin, finally spotting her talking with the twins. I walked over to her and placed my arms around her neck and leaned my head on her shoulder. A chorus of girly screams sounded in the back ground joined by one rather angry one. "Hey Akito, I was wondering where you ran off to." I realized her and gave her my lopsided grin earning another chorus. 'What's wrong with the girls here? Seriously I'm bound to go deaf sooner or later.' "You want to sit with me and my guests until clubs over?" I nod my head and she leads me over to her table. "Aren't you forgetting to ask the boss?" Blondie asked, bounding over to us. Rolling my eyes…again…I continued walking. "Actually sir, if the boss says that you have to go, you don't have a choice." I stopped walking and turned to face a handsome boy with black hair and glasses. "Please Tamaki?" Haruhi asked. The blonde boy looked at me then to Haruhi and promptly shook his head. "Sorry, but unless he asks me himself, he has to leave." He said with a smirk. I looked at him then walked over to Haruhi. "I'll wait for you on the bike." I whisper in her ear. She looks at me sadly and nods her head giving me a quick hug. "I'll be out as soon as I can." I give her a smile and turn to leave, flipping Tamaki the bird before fully exiting the room. I waited outside for a good half hour until I got a text from Haruhi to go home and that club was staying later than normal. 'Well that was a waste of time.' I look up to the large window that I had been watching the host club through and sighed. 'Alright, if you're sure. If you do end up needing a ride feel free to shoot me a text.' I text back, putting my helmet on and the keys into the ignition. The ride home was smooth, however when I stepped into the apartment, I was bombarded by a hug and a crap ton of questions from none other than my uncle. "So how'd it go? Where's Haruhi? Did you make any friends? Where there any cute Bo-"I cut him off then by placing my hand over his mouth. "Slow down there buddy. To answer your questions, it went fine, Haruhi stayed late for club, no friends, and yes there are cute boys however their personalities are to be desired." I said with a slight smirk. "Oh…well how about the club? Are they nice to you?" I let out a sigh and dropped my helmet and bag, walking to the kitchen to place my keys on the counter. "Well they aren't mean if that means anything to you." I say without looking at them. "Are you saying that those boys were rude to you? Cause if so they will be hearing from me! No one makes my darling niece feel left out! NO BODY!" I chuckled, starting up a frying pan, putting some oil in the pan with some noodles. I turn and look my uncle in the eye with a soft smile across my lips. "Thank you uncle for looking after me, but I can handle this myself. Anyways I'm used to being alone at school, it's easier to study." I then turn and grab the terrioki sauce and put some in the pan along with the cut up chicken and some fresh peas and baby carrots. Uncle came over to me and hugged me while petting my head. "You my dear are an amazing person." I turn and give him a smile. "Thanks but there are people way better. Now can you bring me a serving plate?" he nods and walks off to find the serving plate as the door opens reveling a tired Haruhi. "Hey girly, your just in time for dinner." I say putting the food on the plate uncle had handed me. "Oh you didn't need to cook, it was my day to." She says worried. "Hey its fine, I figured you'd be tired from club so I wanted to make the food so you could come home and rest." I smile, placing the food on the table and turning to make some tea for everyone. Once the tea was finished, I placed the cups next to the others and sat down. "So Haruhi, I hear that those friends of yours were kind of rude to Akito today." I looked wide eyed to my uncle. "Uncle!" "No its true and I'm very sorry…I didn't expect them to treat you like that." I looked to Haruhi only to see her looking at me sadly. "Don't you dare look at me like that! It doesn't even bother me so it shouldn't bother you. "I said slightly angry. "But they probably just did it because they thought you were a boy…they'd like you if they knew you're a girl, their just possessive." Haruhi said trying to sound convincing. "Listen Haruhi, girl or boy those people shouldn't be judging others like that and even if they wanted to be my friends, I would never want to be around such conceded and spoiled people. And that's that." I said finishing my meal and placing my dishes in the sink. "Here since you cooked for me, I'll do the dishes." Haruhi said walking over with their dishes. I looked at her unsure if I should budge but one look in her eyes changes my mind. "Alright then, if you're sure. I'll be in our room if you need me." I said with a smile, turning and walking off to my room. 'What a day, I wonder what tomorrow holds…'


	4. Chapter 3

"_What do you want from me?!" I screamed as the man slowly came closer to me, that sickening smile spread across his lips. "I want you dear, don't you see? We were meant for each other Akito, you are mine and I am yours. And now we can be together forever." He smiled, pulling me against his chest. "No, I'm not yours! I never was and never will be! Let go!" I cry, trying with all the strength I had left to get away from that man. "Please dear, you may not see it now, but in time you will realize how perfect we are for each other." He whispered in my ear. I screamed over and over until I felt a sudden pain in my gut. Looking down I gasped seeing the silver knife slowly being pulled from my stomach. "Beep beep beep" I look at the man again. "Beep beep beep." _

My eyes snapped open, the alarm clock being shut off without me moving. "Good morning Akito." Haruhi says smiling at me from her side of the room. "Oh, good morning, how'd the alarm turn off?" I ask looking around and not even seeing the alarm. "Wait where IS it?" I ask confused. Haruhi just laughed and shook her head. "I hid it over here so we wouldn't have to keep buying new ones every day." I face palmed and looked at her with a smirk. "Well if the stupid thing would stop waking me up so early I wouldn't have to break it." She simply smiles and climbs out of bed. "Come on goof, it's time to get ready." I nod my head and climb out of my bed, walking into the bathroom across the hall. After brushing my teeth and hair, I wrap my chest and tail down and leave the bathroom. After getting dressed into a pair of faded blue jeans and a bright green t-shirt. Along with my beanie, pocket watch, and my leather jacket. I walked out to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, sitting on the counter waiting for Haruhi with my keys and helmet next to me. She walked out wearing her uniform with her bag in hand. "You ready to go?" she asks grabbing a pop-tart. I nod my head and put on my combat boots. "Alright, bye uncle!" I call walking out of the apartment.

The ride to the school was exactly like the one yesterday. A complete maze of limos. Once in the parking lot, I found a spot and let Haruhi off the bike. (Note: if you haven't realized yet, she rides a black motorcycle) after I climbed off the bike, all the whispers started up again. 'Ugh this school completely sucks.' We started walking into the school when the twins from before came up and stood on either side of us. "Hey Haruhi. Hey Akito. How are the two of you today?" Hikaru asked from next to me. "We're good, how are you?" Haruhi asked smiling. "Well we're actually quite curious. Why do you get a ride from Akito instead of one of us even though we have offered you rides time after time?" I face palmed 0and looked at Haruhi. "Well it's because we live together so it's no hassle, plus I never wanted to hinder any of you so it all works out." She smiles. 'Three, two, one…' "WHAT? YOU LIVE WITH HIM?" Koru shouts causing anyone that wasn't starring at us to start starring. "Um yeah? I have for a while…it's not that big of a deal guys." Haruhi said annoyed. We continued walking to class until the twins suddenly grabbed my arms and dragged me off.

Once I woke up, I found I was tied to a chair in a dark room. 'Oh grreeeaat!' "Oh good your awake." Suddenly a bright light turned on overhead revealing the hosts minus Haruhi. "So Akito, you live with Haruhi huh? Even though you two aren't even related?" I sighed looking up at the blonde idiot. I glared at him completely pissed. "Um…Kyoya you talk!" he shouted fear in his eyes while shoving said host in front of him. "Well Akito, the truth is you are a very intriguing individual. Perfect grades, perfect record, even a perfect credit score. However I'm more curios on the reason of your records." I looked at the raven haired man confused. 'How the heck does he know all that? I don't even know my credit score!' "It would seem all of your records, aside from grades and money, have been completely erased. Not even a simple birth record. Now would you mind telling us why that is?" all I did was give him a look that screamed 'fudge off!' "Well let's put it this way, you tell us and we'll let you go. If you don't then you can simply sit here and think." I glared at him, 'he may have a good face but boy do I really want to bloody it!'.


End file.
